Geschichte:Kurt - Innere Revision/Kapitel 021
Kurt sah schluckend zu der Insel hinüber, die die Insel der Schützen war. Anasazi neben ihn starrte ihn mit weit heruntergelassenem Kiefer an. "Du hast Höhenangst, kannst nicht Nageln und willst trotzdem der beste Dachdecker der Welt werden? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt!", lachte sie. "Ich habe wenigstens einen Traum. Und wir werden auf diese Insel gehen udn dort werde ich meine Höhenangst bezwingen!", sagte Kurt. Anasazi funkelte ihn böse an. Dann schrie sie "ICH HABE SEHR WOHL EINEN TRAUM!!!" Ihre Stimme brachte Kurt zum zurücktreten. Da das Krähennest der Mariechen leider nur eine einzelne, runde Scheibe war, trat Kurt ins Leere und stürzte hinab. Er dachte schon, sein letztes Stündlein häte geschlagen, doch eine Kanonenkugel, die plötzlich erschien, schleuderte ihn gegen den Mast des Schiffes und bremste so seinen Fall. Kurt rutsche nun langsam am Mast hinab. Anasazi war ebenfalls an Deck angelangt, siewar einfach runtergesprungen. Wow, dachte sich Kurt, so will ich auch einmal springen können! "Wir werden angegriffen. Was jetzt?", fragte Anasazi. Kurt sah, wie noch mehr Kanonenkugeln auf das Schiff zugeflogen kamen. Sie wurden von der Insel abgefeuert, der sie sich näherten. Kurt überlegte nicht lange. "Kugeln abwehren und Flagge hissen. Die können doch nicht einfach ein Schiff der Marine angreifen!" Anasazi verwandelte sich in die Mensch-Luschs-Form. So hatte sie am ganzen Körper Fell, spitze, am Ende buschige Luchsohren, lange Reißzähne und, was das beeindruckenste war, sehr lange Krallen. Kurt beobachtete, wie sie eine der Kugeln, die das Schiff getroffen hätten, mit diesen Krallen in mehrere Streifen schnitt, die alle vor dem Schiff ins Wasser fielen. Kurt hisste die Flagge der Marine, dennoch stoppte der Kugelangriff nicht. Anasazi wehrte noch einige Kugeln mehr ab und auch Kurt begann, Kugeln vom Schiff fern zu halten. Away-Hole!". Mit seinen Teufelskräften erschuf er vor den sich nähernden Kugeln blaue Kreise, die in der Mitte schwarz waren. Als die Kugeln die Kreise durchquerten, verschwanden sie. "Was machst du da? Was ist das für eine Kraft?", fragte Anasazi. Sie keuchte schwer, da sie mit bloßen Händen immer mehr Kugeln durchschlug. Kurt fragte sich, warum die Insulaner immer weiter feuerten. "Das ist meine Teufelskraft. Ich habe von der Wurmloch-Frucht gegessen. Ich kann Wurmlöcher erzeugen und so Gegenstände vom einen Fleck zum anderen transportieren." "Und wo transportierst du die Kugeln hin?", fragte Anasazi. "Schau mal nach hinten", sagte Kurt. Auc her keuchte. Es war ziemlich anstrengend, so viele Wurmlöcher zu erzeugen, die die Kugeln auch abfangen konnten. Er schaffte höchstns zwei Löcher gleichzeitig. Anasazi drehte sich um und sah, wie hinter der Mariechen die Kanonenkugeln aus kleinen blauen Kreisen wieder auftauchten und ins Meer fielen. "Genial. Kannst du die Kugeln auch wieder in die Richtung der Insel lenken?", fragte Anasazi und zerstückelte eine weitere Kugel. Ihre Krallen waren voll Blut, so einfach schien sie die Kugeln also doch nicht abwehren zu können. "Kann ich. Aber da muss ich mich extram konzentrieren, da ich die Richtung der Kugeln auch ändern muss." Kurt gab es auf, die Kugeln abzuwehren, wodurch immer mehr auf das Schiff zukamen und teilweise trafen, wenn es auch nur Streifschüsse waren. Kurt erschuf zuerst den Ausgang des Wurmloches, welches in Richtung Insel zeigte. Dann fing er eine Kugel ein, die sofort aus dem Ende des Wurmloches sprang. Ächzend ging Kurt zu Boden. Es war viel einfacher, wenn er seine eigenen Körperteile durch Wurmlöcher hindurchstreckte. Wenn er Gegenstände verschickte, dann nahm Kurts Körper Schaden. Die Kanonenkugel war sehr zerstörerisch, weshalb Kurt vor Schmerzen einknickte und ihm schwummrig um die Augen wurde. Anasazi setzte sich keuchend neben ihn. Sie war wieder eine Frau, doch auch sie keuchte sehr. Ihre Hände waren mit Blut überströmt. "Du musst ihre Kanonen zerstört haben, sei feuern nicht mehr. Das war ein Prachtschuss. Gut gemacht." "Kein Ding, eine meiner leichtesten Übungen!", gab Kurt an. Sein Blick klärte sich. Man, was war er für ein toller Schütze. Dabei hatte er die Kugel doch willkürlich zur Insel geschleudert. "So. Und wir gehen jetzt mal gucken, warum die Schützen der Insel der Schützen unser Schiff die ganze Zeit verfehlt haben, warum sie uns überhaupt angegriffen haben und dann beweise ich dir, dass ich meine Höhenangst besiegen kann!" Anasazi sah in an und sagte nur: "Wetten?"